The Fate of Omat
by Curseyouscarme
Summary: Omat has momre in store for her den she could ever imagine. rated M for awesomeness. and smex. OC'sXJake


AUTHORS NOTE: I know the spellin and stuff is bad but give it a chance! it takes me a really long time to edit caus it's hard for me. I have a very strong sense of psychic, and i know when i write my sould comes out in the typing. there's a secret code in the wrieting and yu just have to crack it! i know my riting is super deep, and if you're not a psy or ur ignorant you cant understand!!!

omat was no odinary navi, she was a navi of great destiny, a destiny she was soon to pursue...

Omat was born on the same day as the great torak, and on seperate sdes of the jungle, their mothers looked at them and smiled fondly ,as they knwe there would be none other like the ones they saw before them. "I will name you oma," Jitrii, Omat's beautiful mother said softl,"You are Erean" Whispered the toruk's mother, the leonoteriks looked up at his giant orange motehr and chirped softly.

PART 1: DESTINY

Omat looked about her and smiled at the surroundeing forest, seeing the omaticayas mirakels flutter aobut since her birth omat had the ability to make plants grow which was special to her. She placed her slender blue hands on the earth and watched as the green life of pandora twined about her slender blue hands and she smiled. another mirkel. She looked up, because she could aslo sense when danger was appproaching and called out her yelp-chirp that the navi do to call her pet viper-wolf to her side "hey there eliminator" she said softly to him. "Hello, pmat" elmin said to his master, because omat had given him the ability to speak because she could which isnt weird because it was destsiny. "do you look ok i get the feeling you're sensing something?" he said softly, because he was also very perceptive. 'that's right, i think the enemy clan is approaching ." To which elim raised his gorgeous long purple snout and sniffed the air, before saying, "i see!" he could smell the enmy now because dhe couldnt before. out of the great mysteriuus blue comes flying the evil thanator which has been trying to thwart omat since she was first born. it wripped threw the treetops and snarled menacingly at her baring his yellowing disgusting teeth. Omat, how

ever, was unmoved and started back at the repulsive beast. with a single smack of her palm she sent the beast flying back wherest it came and she swiped her palms togehter. "when is that stupid thing going to leanr?" she side, petting her viper-wolf on the head. "it csn never beat me!!!!!" she put her slender blue hands on her hips and gave a booming laugh, elim joined her. again her danger senses made her breasts tingle and she looked up. whats that???? she asked looking in the west for the danger. Yhe deep booming of direhorse hooves came to her slender blue ears and she crouched into an aggressive positcion "Wra!" she bellowed and she jumped away from the stampede. the men on horses stopped and leaped from their horses, narrowing their big green eyes at her. "omat" one of them said darklt. "what do you want, Hoou" omat demanded of him. houu widened his eyes and growled. "how did yu know my name??!?" he demanded "i've had this gift since i was a chiled." omat stated gingerly, raising her slender blu nose at him. "i know people's name and past just by looking at them." she said dully " i know that you've been HAVING SMEX WITH THE SKY PPL HOW DARE YOU???????!!!!!!!!!?!"she demanded grabbing the man off his direhorse and flinging him against a tree. immediately houu was overcome with shame and bowed his ead. "Im so so so so so so so sorry my sweet omat." he said darkly "i couldnt help myself im just soooo horny." Omat scoffed and looked down at him

"you disgust me" she spat athim. he bowed his head some mroe and said "ik, it's just ... no i deserve to die!!!!!!!!" and houu got up and ran away crying blue tears and dissapearing into the dark. omat didnt have a moment to woner if she'd been to harsh.

Morning came to soon for omat. she said groggily and yawned. a fewpandora birds flit into her teepee and chirped aabout her, landing near and around her happy to be a part of her."hello my friends" she whispered to them gently and smiled. they chirped happilyback at her and she granted them the power of speech merrily. "Good morning sweet omat." they sang in chorus. She yawned and stretced saying "of course my angels" at the same time. Today was a very important day for Omat, today was the day she made the eeknamaya and got a banshee for her very own.


End file.
